Los celos un plan perfecto
by ninnae
Summary: Kanon sufre el dilema de amar a uno de sus estudiantes y no se atreve a decirle lo que siente por un dilema moral, pero con la intervención de Milo y Saga tal vez pueda finalmente confesarse y vivir ese amor que tanto se ha negado. Continuación Indicios Inesperados. Kanon/Mu-Yaoi.


**Los celos un plan perfecto**

**Hola traigo la continuación de Indicios Inesperados, espero les guste.**

****_Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada_****

* * *

—Esto es una estupidez, no puede ser que me esté fijando en un niño —Kanon estaba acostado boca arriba sobre su cama meditando acerca de lo que estaba sintiendo por cierto estudiante suyo y mejor amigo de su primo pequeño. Se sentía como un adolescente hormonal, ¡cielo santo!, había llegado a sentir celos de su propio primo. Pero le fastidiaba el contacto tan cercano que tenían. Desde hace un tiempo había estado prestando un poco más de la atención debida al jovencito, pero todo empeoró durante el almuerzo que los tres mantuvieron hace unas semanas.

_—Necesitas descansar más a menudo, estás demasiado gruñón últimamente —comentó Milo mientras engullía un trozo de pollo apanado._

_—Primero que nada come con la boca cerrada, en segundo tengo muchas clases que preparar y proyectos que terminar, por lo que no puedo darme el lujo de descansar cuando se me antoje —exclamó severamente el gemelo._

_—Mmm, la abuela se ha estado quejando de que no las ido a ver —Kanon hizo una mueca ante la mención de la octogenaria._

_—Tengo mucho trabajo pendiente, a diferencia de ti, cual única labor es estudiar, y tampoco lo haces muy a menudo —Kanon tomó un sorbo del jugo de naranja que había pedido._

_—No es excusa para ella y lo sabes, además si estudio, solo que soy algo lento para procesar la información._

_—¡Estás admitiendo que eres un idiota? —proclamó el gemelo burlonamente. Milo lo miró indignado._

_—¡Tú eres el idiota!_

_—No te avergüences Milo, no es malo admitir tus defectos —Kanon continuó picándolo, después de todo su deber como primo, y siendo mayor era fastidiarlo lo más que se pudiese._

_—¡Kanon! —Milo quiso quejarse, pero Mu quien había estado observando todo con algo de diversión lo detuvo pasándole gentilmente la mano por el brazo para tratar de tranquilizarlo. A pesar de que para ambos amigos aquello era un gesto amistoso, Kanon lo vio de otra manera, hizo una leve mueca disgustado que solo duro unos segundos, pues no quería demostrar el fastidio que sintió ante aquel roce de ambos. No se sentía dispuesto a admitir que el causante de esa emoción era el dulce y amable chico de cabellos lavandas que estaba sentado junto a su primo pequeño. Él era su profesor, lo que estaba sintiendo era algo inadmisible desde muchos puntos de vista, al menos desde su moral._

—En vez de estarte torturando deberías terminar de vestirte, o no llegaremos a casa de la abuela para el cumpleaños de Milo —una voz interrumpió los recuerdos de Kanon.

—No molestes Saga.

—El producto de tus delirios también estará ahí —provocó Saga a su turbado gemelo.

—¿Cómo es qué…?

—Andas suspirando su nombre por cada esquina, ¿Cómo no darme cuenta?, eres mi gemelo después de todo.

Kanon suspiró. —Soy un caso perdido.

—No es para tanto.

—Si lo es, ese chico no es más que un niño, y además es mi alumno, y también esta Milo.

—A veces realmente creo que eres un idiota y no el renombrado científico que dices ser. Estás enamorado, eso no tiene nada de malo, el chico es mayor de edad, debe tener la misma edad de Milo, unos veinte y tú no estás tan viejo, solo son ocho años de diferencia.

—Es mi alumno Saga —mencionó el gemelo consternado.

—Eso no es impedimento mayor, nadie los juzgará por hacerlo que quieran en sus vidas privadas. Además estoy seguro que en más de una ocasión has intentado llamar su atención.

—Aunque así fuera Saga, no puedo hacer nada, al menos no sin sentirme culpable, además él tiene a Milo.

—Demasiado purista y despistado. Te aseguro que esos dos no tienen nada más que una fuerte amistad.

—No lo creo, se ven muy cercanos.

—Pero que cabezota.

—Mejor déjame en paz Saga.

El gemelo mayor lo vio desaprobatoriamente, tal vez si lograba provocarlo lo haría reaccionar.

—Bueno si no te interesa, yo me quedaré con él, la verdad el chico es apuesto y muy dulce, de seguro llegaría a enamorarme de él.

—Ni se te ocurra —Kanon saltó inmediatamente increpando a su gemelo a la sola mención de que Saga podría estar interesado en Mu.

—No veo ningún impedimento para acercármele.

—Saga —la voz amenazante de Kanon no intimidó a Saga.

—Si tú no lo quieres a mí sí me interesa.

Antes de que el gemelo menor pudiera seguir protestando Saga salió de la habitación de su hermano menor.

Kanon se quedó maldiciendo a Saga.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

—Vamos Mu apresúrate, quiero que conozcas a mi abuela.

—No me jales Milo, ya voy.

—Hace mucho que quiere conocerte, le he hablado mucho de ti.

—Milo, deja de tirarme.

Milo ignorando las protestas del tibetano lo llevó hacia el patio interior del antiguo caserón donde se encontraban, gran parte de la familia de Milo había llegado a la casa de la matriarca de la familia para poder celebrar el cumpleaños número veintiuno del griego menor. Después de todo era uno de los nietos consentidos junto con los gemelos.

—Abuela Cyrene te traje a alguien —una mujer de rasgos finos, de cabellos plateados hasta la altura de los hombros, de ojos tan turquesa como los de Milo y de vestimenta sofisticada miró al griego menor.

— Mikró mou (mi pequeño) ¿a quién traes contigo?

—Él es Mu —Milo posicionó al tibetano frente a la mujer. Ella paseo su mirada por todo el muchacho, y finalmente sonrió.

—Muy guapo tu amigo —Mu se sonrojo, estaba cohibido, aquella dama era bastante imponente en su presencia.

—Dile algo Mu —Milo se acercó para susurrarle al oído a su paralizado oído. Justo en el momento en el que Milo se aproximó a Mu, dos gemelos llegaban y presenciaban la escena, uno de ellos con un creciente enojo y una punzada en la boca del estómago.

—Yo…gracias por aceptarme en su casa —en un acto reflejo Mu hizo una leve reverencia de agradecimiento. La mujer rio encantada ante la acción.

—Eres una dulzura pequeño, ahora entiendo porque mi nieto habla tanto de ti, harían buena pareja.

Milo y Mu se sonrojaron, el gemelo molesto se acercó al trio.

—Dudo mucho que eso sea cierto, no se parecen en muchos aspectos, Mu es muy trabajador y estudioso, y Milo… es un perezoso en muchos sentidos.

— Agapi̱té Kanon (querido Kanon), al fin llegas.

—No me insultes Kanon, se supone que es mi cumpleaños —Milo se sintió molesto e ignorado.

Kanon frunció el ceño, a su parecer Milo estaba demasiado cerca de Mu, ahora no solo tendría que preocuparse de las acciones de su gemelo, sino del actuar de su primo también. El gemelo menor suspiró, dejó unos momentos su frustración de lado, no podía ignorar a su abuela.

—Si abuela, ya llegamos, sé que no he venido muy seguido, pero he estado con demasiado trabajo.

—Eso no importa aidí mou (mi niño), es bueno verlos a ambos —la abuela miró a Saga quien se acercaba hacia ellos a paso lento.

—Tonto Kanon —Milo estaba molesto con Kanon, además de insultarlo lo ignoraba, ¡y en su cumpleaños!

—Milo no te enfades —Mu habló quedamente tratando de controlar a su impulsivo amigo.

—Pero… —Milo intentó refutar, pero Mu le envió una mirada que no aceptaba replicas.

—Como sea —bufó el cumpleañero.

—Siempre se molesta por nada —esta vez fue Saga quien habló, se dirigía a Mu, este lo miró fijamente haciendo las comparaciones con el gemelo menor, realmente eran idénticos físicamente. Mu sabía que el primo de Milo tenía un gemelo, pero jamás se imaginó el enorme parecido.

Mu intentó no ser descortés. —Todo el tiempo, es difícil mantenerlo a raya.

—Creo que no me he presentado mi nombre es Saga, y como te habrás dado cuenta soy el gemelo de Kanon —habló Saga con una voz profunda que hizo estremecer al de cabellos lavanda.

—Encantado de conocerlo —el pobre Mu sentía su rostro arder, Saga a pesar de ser muy parecido a su muy querido Kanon era diferente en cuanto a personalidad y actitudes. Kanon notó con molestia el acercamiento de su gemelo. Estaba dispuesto a intervenir, pero la mujer fue más rápida.

—Kanon y Saga, será mejor que vayan a ayudar con los preparativos que faltan, dejen a Milo y a su amigo disfrutar de la fiesta.

—Pero abuela… —Kanon no quería dejar el tibetano solo, al menos no bajo las manos de Milo, los celos lo estaban cegando, incluso haciendo que deje a un lado su culpa moral de estar enamorado de uno de sus alumnos.

—Ahora —la voz de la abuela fue firme.

—Sí —la respuesta por parte de Kanon fue de mala gana, Saga quien estaba al lado de Mu se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, creo que por ahora no podremos hablar demasiado, pero me gustaría conocerte mejor en otros momentos —Saga sonrió y a manera de despedida depositó un suave beso en la mejilla del tibetano, quien se sonrojo aún más. Kanon abrió grandemente los ojos y estuvo dispuesto a tirarse sobre su hermano, pero Milo se interpuso prediciendo las acciones de su primo.

—Mejor vayan a hacer lo que la abuela les mandó.

—Milo…

—Nada de peleas, váyanse ahora —la mujer le habló a sus dos nietos mayores con un tono de severidad, ambos obedecieron al instante. Kanon molesto y Saga con una sonrisa lobuna, el plan de Milo para hacer entrar en razón a Kanon, estaba siendo todo un éxito.

—Tonto Kanon —bufó Milo.

—Vayan a divertirse Milo —la mujer le habló con dulzura a su nieto, este le sonrió y asintió, llevándose a Mu tomado del brazo hacia la casona.

—¿Qué fue todo eso Milo? —Mu quedó extrañado por la actitud impulsiva de Kanon.

—Nada en especial Mu, nada en especial.

—Pero…

—No insistas, vamos te presentare al resto de mi familia.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

La tarde pasó entre los paseos de Milo y Mu, los intentos de Saga por acercarse al tibetano, y la creciente ira de Kanon, quien se estaba sintiendo demasiado posesivo con el muchacho, ya no podía seguir negándolo. Se había enamorado perdidamente de Mu, cuando recién se conocieron sintió una atracción inmediata, pero a medida que comenzó a tratarlo fue conociendo más facetas de su personalidad, empezó a enamorarse, las miradas hacia el chico fueron aumentando y cayó en la trampa de su dulce mirada.

Su paciencia se rebalso en el instante en el que las luces se apagaron y llegaron con el pastel para comenzar a cantar la canción de feliz cumpleaños, no fue la cercanía de Milo a Mu, sino la acción de su gemelo, este aprovechando la oscuridad para aproximarse a Mu, lo tomó de la cintura y lo sacó sutilmente de la habitación donde estaban todos para llevárselo a otro sitio, el pobre Mu algo desconcertado no atinó hacer nada más que seguirlo. Kanon lo siguió inmediatamente.

Al llegar a una habitación aledaña y vacía, Saga lo tomó del mentón y trató de besarlo, pero Kanon llegó al momento para impedirlo.

—¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces Saga?!

Saga retiro levemente el rostro de Mu y encaró a su gemelo.

—Nada que te importe, no nos molestes, no ves que estamos ocupados —Mu estaba muy nervioso, se había dejado llevar, y ahora se sentía culpable, al ver a la persona que amaba frente a él mientras estaba a punto de besarse con su hermano, y para más remate su gemelo, realmente lo estaba haciendo muy bien ese día.

—¡Déjalo tranquilo Saga!

—¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?, el chico está soltero, no hay problema, al menos que el este enamorado de alguien más —Mu saltó del nerviosismo, no creía posible que estaba metido en esa situación—. ¿Lo estás?

—Yo… —el tibetano intentaba hilar alguna idea, pero las palabras no llegaba, miraba a Kanon de reojo—. Si lo estoy.

Saga lo miró.

—Ah rayos, que le voy a hacer —Saga se hizo el compungido—. No puedo obligarte a nada, es una lástima realmente me gustas.

—Lo siento —fue la única respuesta de Mu.

—No tienes por qué disculparte, fui yo quien te busco —Saga le sonrió una última vez antes de marcharse. Kanon lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Estás bien? —la voz de Kanon fue más dura de lo que realmente hubiera querido.

—Si… —la voz del de cabellos lavanda era apenas audible, se sentía demasiado avergonzado.

—¿Seguro?

Mu solo asintió, no quería seguir en la habitación, instintivamente sus piernas comenzaron a moverse para salir de ahí, pero un agarre lo detuvo.

—Mu yo…, ashh, seguramente me crees un idiota por cómo me he estado comportando.

Mu lo miró perplejo, de todo lo que pudo haber pasado, jamás se le pasó por la cabeza aquello.

—No yo fui un desubicado, no debí…

—Siempre te culpas por todo —la sonrisa de Kanon fue débil, su mirada se veía triste—. Sé que esto te va a parecer impertinente, pero ¿podrías decirme de quien estás enamorado?

—¿Por qué me pediría algo como eso?

Kanon calló unos segundos, se estaba jugando todo en lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—Porque quiero saber quién se robó el corazón de la persona que amo.

Mu quedó en blanco por la declaración, no se sentía capaz de digerir lo que acababan de decirle, ¿Kanon lo amaba?, pero… ¿desde cuándo y cómo?, se sentía parte de un sueño, pero no, esa era la realidad, frente a él estaba su querido profesor a quien amaba diciéndole que le correspondía los sentimientos. Mu tomó una decisión.

—Tú, fuiste tú quien se robó mi corazón.

Cuando Kanon oyó aquellas palabras sintió que como la calma y la felicidad volvían a su cuerpo y ser, había estado atormentándose mentalmente durante toda la jornada por culpa de los celos y después por la tristeza de creerse no correspondido, pero no era así, su pequeño Mu, si **su **pequeño lo amaba a él.

—Todo este tiempo fui presa de mis contradicciones y pensaba en que no era adecuado que ambos por todas las circunstancias que nos rodean estuviéramos juntos, pero ante la posibilidad de perderte, no me quedo otra opción que aceptar lo que sentía por ti —Kanon miraba con ternura a Mu, quien se sonrojo—. Te amo pequeño.

—Yo también —fue la corta respuesta de Mu, ya no necesitaban nada más, finalmente había salido a relucir el fuerte sentimiento que ambos compartían. Kanon no quiso esperar y decidió hacerse de los labios del tibetano, en un impulso se arrojó de forma impetuosa a saborear la dulzura que tanto había anhelado. Mu se sorprendió primeramente, pero le correspondió rápidamente, el beso fue largo y cargado de deseo por parte de ambos. No se detuvieron hasta que se les acabó el oxígeno. Kanon abrazó a Mu a la espera que se regularan sus respiraciones, una vez se hubieron tranquilizado el gemelo menor beso castamente y con dulzura la frente del chico de cabellos lavanda.

—De ahora en adelante no permitiré que te alejes de mí, serás solo mío.

Mu solo sonrío como respuesta, seguro de que ahora en adelante podría vivir abierta y de forma sincera el amor que sentía.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Saga volvió sonriente hacia donde estaban, se había quedado observando escondido para asegurarse de que su tonto hermanito pudiese confesarse, es que como buen hermano mayor debía hacerle ver sus errores y darle un empujoncito cuando lo necesitará, ponerlo celoso fue más fácil de lo que imaginó, y pensar que todo el plan fue trazado por Milo, su primo realmente era un manipulador de primera.

—Y ¿cómo les fue?

—Mejor de lo que esperábamos, al menos ahora están juntos.

—Gracias a los dioses —exclamó Milo.

—Tu plan funcionó a la perfección.

—Siempre lo hacen y lo sabes —Saga rodó los ojos, Milo siempre sería un presumido, estaba seguro que nunca cambiaría.

—Mejor vamos con el resto que aún quiero comer pastel, me lo merezco después de todos los líos en los que me hiciste meterme.

—Sí, bueno gracias de todas formas por ayudarme. La abuela te guardó un pedazo grande como agradecimiento por haber accedido.

—Nunca se le escapa nada ¿verdad?

—Ya la conoces.

Saga asintió sin poner mucho interés, en realidad en esos momentos lo único que le pasaba por la mente era el enorme pedazo de pastel de chocolate que deseaba degustar y que comería con voracidad.


End file.
